Aftermath
by SinfulSkye
Summary: The aftermath of a terrible fight


Chapter One: Prelude to Disaster

Dark Mousy- kaitou extraordinaire- found himself losing energy that night on the roof of the old museum. His archrival, Krad, was fighting almost flawlessly and not giving up. The thief was managing to hold him off with his own energy but barely; the body was wearing down. After all this stealing, his aibou hadn't gotten much sleep, and this took it's toll on the outcome of the fight. The prize, a precious golden chain, had been retrieved, yes. The phantom's guard had been down as his fingers brushed the chain, removing it from it's place, when a voice was heard, an all-too-familiar speaker.

"Well, well, look what I've found."

"What do you want Krad?"

"To kill you, what I always want." As he said this, a blast of energy grew in his hands. Right before the actual strike, Dark leapt up, one foot landing on the rope (The 'boundary' rope they use to keep everyone back from the display) and pushing off of it. He flipped over Krad and skidded back a few feet upon landing, black wings spread out. And that's when he realized he was cornered. His only chance at escape was to either cue his own attack, or to break through the skylight and onto the roof. He chose the skylight. As Krad's attack came speeding at him, faster than he had anticipated, he jumped up. The sound of glass breaking echoed through the room; little shards stung the thief's body, and Krad's attack had grazed his leg, but he didn't care. Deep breaths, he reminded himself, trying to muster enough energy to fight.

Krad appeared on the roof, the gold chain dangling from his hand.

"It appears as though you've lost something Dark"

"Give that back" He demanded, through gritted teeth.

"No, I think I'll make you come get it"

As Dark began to walk towards the demon-in-disguise, the latter got an evil glint in his eye.

Dark….just go…this is dangerous

/No! I need the necklace/

It isn't even a Hikari piece!

/So…I need it….it's important to me/

Why?

/A long time ago, when I had an actual body, it was mine/

Oh

Dark knew he could not hold out much longer, and began to form his own attack. Almost sensing the moment that Krad would strike again, he aimed his own energy blast at Krad, causing a sonic boom upon the impact of the two attacks meeting. The chain fell from Krad's hand as he had to use both to hold up the energy, to not be overtaken by the kaitou. Eventually (And fortunately for Dark) Krad's attack weakened, for his energy was also dwindling, due to the blasts he had been firing.

And the white-winged demon was smart. He stooped the attack and dropped to the ground. Dark took advantage of the quick break to grab the necklace, but his enemy would have none of that . No, Krad fired a blast from below, taking the phantom by surprise. The blast grazed his side, leaving a deep cut, as Dark snatched the prize and leapt off to the side

The blonde sneered at him as the final attack was prepared from both sides. Both managed to hold it for a few minutes, but finally, it was over with a bang. The energy had just… exploded.. after long enough. The force blasted Dark off of the building, slamming him painfully into the concrete below. And the chain, the chain fell through a fracture in the street, caused by the blast. _It can't be gone……it just can't be…_that was the last thought the thief had before his mind went blank

Chapter Two: Amnesia

Daisuke woke up the next morning, in a strange bed. All remembered was last night. Fighting, and falling off of a building. And although he could not remember his own name, one oddly confusing fact remained. He knew that the Phantom Thief Dark shared his body and mind. It felt to him as if Dark was the only thing that would remain constant in his mind, for he only knew him.

"Dark?" He whispered.

/Hello/ Came the voice of his partner, more serious than normal. Something was wrong, but that would have to be taken care of later. Getting home, wherever it may be, was more important. Never once did it occur to the Niwa that he might already be there.

"Do you know where we are? Or how to get home?"

/Daisuke, you are home./

The door to his room creaked open slowly, and Emiko walked into the room. Of course, Daisuke didn't know she was his mother, much less her name .

"Dai? Are you okay? You've been out for a couple days" Apparently it wasn't last night.

"Who are you……?" Emiko frowned as a fearful look appeared on her son's face.

"You don't have to be frightened of me"

"I don't know you"

"I'm your mom honey. Please, you have to believe me"

He sighed resignedly and closed his eyes once more, struggling to remember. Little images flashed through his mind, yet, he couldn't place any of them. The door made a soft 'click' as his mother left the room.

"Dark…I don't know any of these people…."

/You just don't remember them, that's all/

"I'm glad I remember you"

/Trust me kid, I am too/

"Is she really my mom? That lady?"

/Yes Daisuke, she is/

"Is that my name?"

/Yes/

"I want so badly to remember"

/I know. I can see your thoughts/

"Oh yeah. That"

/Yeah/

"So what's up with you? You aren't…happy. As far as I can tell."

Silence from the other end.

"Dark?'

/It's nothing/ His other replied, slightly hostile.

"Please…can't you just tell me?"

/No/

"If it's about losing the artifact, it's okay. At least Krad didn't get it."

/No…how could you say it's okay? It isn't…./

Daisuke knew the thief was crying. But why?

"Are you that prideful?"

/No Dai-kun….it was important to me when I was actually alive, a very long time ago/

"Oh…."

/It was my wife's/

Chapter 3: Into the Flames

Flashback

_A young woman, 18 maybe, leans into Dark's chest, smiling as he kisses her on the forehead. He may be a thief, yes, but still she loved him, and they could surely live a happy life. It was alright their wedding wouldn't be traditional – she was happy to elope._

_The same woman removes a golden chain from around her own neck and placing it around his, tear falling as she looks at him through the bars of the cell. This was the last time they'd ever be together._

_She stands at the edge of town square, auburn hair blowing in the light breeze and green eyes struggling to stay open – she didn't want to watch, but, she felt she should, for him. The executioner asks Dark if he has anything to say. He promises Kaida Niwa that he would find a way to see her once more. And then, they removed the stool from underneath him, the noose tightening around his neck._

End Flashback

You were married?

/Yes/ The impact of the flashback still rattled him. This time, thankfully, his other half was quiet, leaving him to his thoughts


End file.
